Anger,Lust&Knives
by goldeneyespitchblackshadows
Summary: [The title really says it all. Rev!Pinecest, adult content included, no underage though, they're about 17/18 in this.]


**A/N~Two stories in one day, i am feeling awful for not posting anything and whilst the other one was a lovely fluffy moment for the Pines Twins this one is anything but that for the Rev!Twins. Enjoy!**

Dipper stormed through the hallways, people hastily moving out his way, anger crackling off him like electricity, heading towards his room. Dimly he was aware that he should check to see he wasn't actually crackling, sparks of magic spontaneously snapping at his skin but the rage threatening to overwhelm his every sense was dominating his thoughts. Throwing open his dorm room door, his sisters head snapping up from where it had been leisurely perusing a magazine on his bed. His expression slowly turned from anger to seduction. Once again grateful for the wards that surrounded both his and his sisters rooms that prevented any sounds escaping, he mentally counted down the seconds before his sister gave up the pretense that she was reading her magazine once more and sauntered over to him no doubt intent on being his equal in this charade.  
Dipper's lips quirked slightly when Mabel gave a provocative stretch, arching her back slightly so that her breasts pressed against the fabric of her t-shirt before swinging her legs off the bed and walked over, hips swaying hypnotically. As soon as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, his hand shot out to encircle her wrist, halting it just before it made contact with his face. Only then did he let down all of his mental shields and let his now lust tinged rage flood into Mabel, consuming her and forcing a whimper from between her lips. Whirling her, in a move reminiscent of a long ago dance lesson, he slammed her back against the door, following closely allowing him to grind his burgeoning erection into her.  
Mabel raised the hand not trapped in his to grab his curls, to force him to meet her lips but he captured that one too, reading her intentions. He forced them up above her head and held them there with one hand whilst he removed his tie, thankful for his sister's smaller stature, had she been any taller she would have been able to rise up on her toes and slip the loop of his tie up over the coat hook. Not that she couldn't escape anyway but that was not how this game was played and Mabel knew that if she cheated he would only hold her up by sheer force of will and that hold had a tendency to slip at crucial moments. Securely wrapping the fine silk around Mabel's wrists, Dipper looped the tie around the hook before finally allowing Mabel the kiss she'd tried to demand, only it was his hands in her hair, controlling it, letting out some of the rage that was boiling through him. His sister desperately tried to match him, her tongue vying for dominance, her teeth biting just a shade too hard on his bottom lip but without her hands to help her she had no choice but to submit with a moan as her brother plundered her mouth.  
Breaking away from her mouth, Dipper began pressing biting kisses along her jaw and down her neck, laving away all the little hurts with his tongue, smirking when his tongue brushed over the sensitive spot in the hollow of her throat sending a shudder through her as she bui her lip to contain another whimper.  
"I want to hear sweet sister." He growled against her neck. He paid no mind to his sisters warning glare as he summoned a wickedly sharp dagger and carefully cut away her tshirt.  
"Every gasp." He said as he pulled away the tattered remains.  
"Every whimper." He continued as he did the same to her purple lace bra, his mouth brushing briefly over her hardened nipples, causing her to arch her back for more, before he knelt before her. Trailing the dagger lightly over her bare legs before neatly slicing her skirt in two.  
"Every moan." This close to his sister he could see the fine tremors running through her as she fought to stay still, a last act of defiance, he could see the growing dark patch on her matching purple lace panties. Pressing a kiss to her right hipbone just above the lace, the dagger cutting through the fabric almost unnoticed. He repeated the action on her left hipbone, grinning as Mabel was finally laid bare to him.  
"Oh sweet sister." He purred into her skin as he banished the dagger, leaving his hands free to push apart his sisters thighs.  
"I want to hear you scream."

**a/n~****Also i totally chickened out on writing full on in your face [or in this case Dipper's face] smut. Sorry?**


End file.
